legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartlake City Pool (41008)
Heartlake City Pool is a set released in January 2013. It is now retired. Official Description The summer fun never ends at the Heartlake City Pool! The Heartlake City Pool is the hottest spot to spend a long summer day in the sun. Put on your swim shorts in the double-door changing room and rinse off in the shower before you head to the big blue pool to hang out with Andrea and her friend Isabella. Climb the ladder up to the spiral pink water slide or diving board to make a splash! Play basketball in the pool or go grab an ice cream cone at the snack bar with a cool umbrella table and chairs. Then wind down on the lounge chairs or soak in the bubbly hot tub. Lots of realistic accessories include: shady palm tree leaves, an ice cream cone, money, a cash register and drinks. End a perfect day at Heartlake City Pool by splashing around under the waterfall. * Includes Andrea and Isabella mini-doll figures. * Features pool, diving board, hot tub, water slide, waterfall, changing room and toilet with opening double doors, shower, 2 lounge chairs, speakers, shady palm tree leaves, basketball hoop, ball, snack bar, café table with umbrella and chairs * Accessories include ice cream cone, drinks, cash register, money, basketball that fits into the basket, bow and bag * Slide down the water slide! * Rinse off in the outdoor shower with changing room! * Relax in the hot tub! * Have an ice cream cone at the umbrella table! * Order a frosty drink at the snack bar! * Play basketball in the pool! * Relax on the lounge chair! * LEGO® Friends pieces are fully compatible with all LEGO bricks * Collect all of the LEGO Friends sets for a whole world of LEGO Friends fun! * LEGO mini-dolls are LEGO figures made especially for the world of LEGO Friends that can be customized and combined in thousands of ways * Measures over 3" (8cm) high, 7" (18cm) wide and 13" (35cm) long LFChE Description Andrea loves to swim and play fun games at the Heartlake City Pool with her friend Isabella. This year Andrea also has a job: selling ice cream at the pool's City Park Café refreshment stand. The hot tub is Andrea and Isabella's favourite spot. The bubbles are so relaxing. This summer Isabella and Andrea are learning how to play water basketball. The girls wash off all the sunscreen and chlorine from the pool before they head home. Andrea dreams of putting on a poolside concert, but for now she just sings as she sells ice creams! Fun Facts * This set is similar to the 2017 set 41313 Heartlake Summer Pool which also includes Andrea. * This is the only set Isabella appears in. Gallery Heartlake City Pool Unboxed.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41008 No.1.jpg|Isabella showering after a swim. 41008 No.2.jpg|Isabella ordering food from the snack bar. 41008 No.3.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2013 Sets Category:Winter 2013 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Retired Sets